Ringtones Can Be Trouble
by uatrainer22
Summary: We all know Jane loves ringtones,happens when they reveal more about her to the group than she barganed for? An old serial killer returns & the BPD is thrown into total confusion, yet Jane seems to know whats going on. Plus, Janes Married? Sry not Rizzles
1. Chapter 1

**Another story, just for fun.**

**Once again, I don't own anything. Not R&I or the songs in this little ficlit**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated (:**

The death march played loudly through the bull pen. Quickly grabbing her phone Detective Jane Rizzoli answered it "What's up Muar?" pause "Yeah ok thanks." She replied hitting the end button and setting her phone down.

Frost laughed "What? "Jane asked looking up from her computer.

"Nothing, it's just – you have the best ringtones. I swear you have one programed for every single person." Her partner answered with a smile.

"Well…" Jane thought for a moment "Yeah I guess I do, I think I have a different ring tone for every single contact actually."

"No way." Frost said shaking his head "That's not possible, I have about 100 contacts in my phone alone, I'm sure you have more. No way do you have a ringtone for each of them."

"Is that a challenge?" Jane asked, hoping to at least take a break from some of the paper work.

"Yeah, alright. No changing anything, hand me your phone. IF you do have all different ringtones, I'll buy you a six pack, if not you owe me one." Jane thought about this for a moment before nodding her head in agreement. She handed over her phone and shook his hand.

Berry scrolled thru the menu until he came to her ringtones, playing the first she rattled off who it was assigned too, which he could obviously see if it was correct by reading underneath "assigned to : (name of contact)" they went through this for about 45 minutes, and Jane hadn't messed a single one up.

Korsak leaned over and asked what his ringtone was since they hadn't gotten to his yet. Jane smiled "As Good as I Once Was, by Toby Keith" with that answer the gentleman nodded his head. It was surprisingly fitting.

Jane stood to stretch her legs as Frost continued to scroll thru. He laughed and played one out loud "We are Family!" it blasted.

Jane smiled, "That's Ma's." she replied stirring the coffee she had just poured herself. Frost simply shook his head.

"Who the heck is this one for?" He asked as he played a slow reciting of "The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe"

"Ok so that's not exactly a song, but it's for Crowe" she laughed.

"You have some random stuff in here Rizzoli." Frost commented. Getting bored with scrolling through each one individually he decided to just look for songs or people he knew. Suddenly the phone started playing a tone on its own, "Girl the way you movin' got me in a trance" Jane's stomach dropped. This would prove to be embarrassing. Her phone had been on vibrate so much lately that she had forgotten that was on there "DJ turn me up, ladies this yo jam. I Imma sip mascato and you gon' loose them pants And Imma throw this money while you do it with no hands Girl drop it to the floor I love the way yo booty goooo. All I wanna do is sit back and watch you move and I'll proceed to throw this cash" Frost simply threw his head back in laughter "Who the hell is that one for?" asked Korsak. Frost looked down to check it, and Jane squeezed her eyes shut "No one important." She replied hoping they'd buy it. If possible Frosts smile grew bigger "Babe" he replied laughing. That's when it happened. Jane was sure if she willed to happen the floor would swallow her up. Her eyes still closed she heard the song end and felt something press against her back. Was her wish actually coming true? She thought for a moment, and then two strong arms wrapped around her from behind.

"No one important eh?" the owner of the arms asked putting their face close to hers.

Nope, despite her wish things had actually gotten worse. She opened one eye at a time to see Frost, Korsak and the rest of the room just staring at her.

She attempted to speak but nothing came out, however she didn't remove herself from them embrace either.

"Uh, Jane you want to introduce us to your uh.. friend?" Korzak asked

Finally her voice was working again "Sure, everyone I'd like you to meet Riley." She replied "Riley, this is everyone." She gestured to the group.

**Reviews are appreciated (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, here is chapter two… as mentioned before I own absolutely nothing **

Jane sipped her coffee slowly trying desperately to buy time. When she felt Riley's hands move down to her hips. The owner of the hands moved to stand next to her, keeping one arm slung low around Jane's waist. Jane's brown eyes looked meet piercing green ones, which was one thing she'd always loved about Riley; the color was just so clear and fresh. Riley crooked half a smile at Jane.

"You mean they don't know who I am?" Riley asked the smile growing larger. _Oh no you don't, _Jane thought reading the smile before her. _You do not get to play games. _Before Jane could move a muscle Riley had turned his attention to Frost.

Extending his hand he announced to the room "Riley, Riley Taylor to be exact. Janey's husband."

Dumbfounded Frost extended his hand as well and shook Riley's. Jane was sure the room had gotten quieter, if that was even possible. "Frost, her –" "Partner of course" Riley smiled "Jane's told me all about you." it was true, she had.

The man known as Riley Taylor, Jane's husband traveled a little farther extending his hand to Korsak. Jane slowly began to relax and then she mentally kicked herself for doing so. _I'm sure I have some explaining to do. _She thought, realizing that everyone would soon wonder why in the world this husband of hers knew so much about them, yet she had never even mentioned him to them. But when her eyes meet Riley's again she couldn't help but smile and feel warm inside._ Stop grinning like an idiot_; she quickly scolded herself, bringing her smile down a notch. Only to be replaced when Riley took his stance next to her again and laced their fingers together. She'd missed this, her dear friend, lover and the safety she felt when she was with him. Not that she didn't feel safe when she was alone, quite the contrary actually. But there was just something about knowing he was nearby, being in his presence, it made her feel so secure. Not just in the world but as a person. When she was with him, everything was alright, and would continue to stay that way.

Jane looked up at him, realizing she hadn't asked why he was there "What are you doing here?" she asked – trying her best not to sound rude, or out of place.

"I came to take you to lunch." He replied, squeezing her hand. "If that's alright with you, Frost?" he asked looking away from her and to her partner.

"Uh, yeah of course… I don't mind when she takes lunch." Frost said, taken aback by the question.

"Good," Riley smiled looking back at Jane "when would you like to leave dear?" he asked

"Uh, now's fine." She replied "Just let me grab my jacket and we can leave." Reluctantly he let go of her hand so that she could retrieve the item. Walking over to her desk she slung her jacket on and walked back to him. She extended her hand this time, smiling, he took it willingly. He nodded his thanks to the two detectives and led her out the door of the bull pen.

"Where would you like to go?" Riley asked as they walked down the hall and out the front door

"Somewhere private" Jane replied "there's a small coffee shop a couple blocks away that serves sandwiches." She asked with a questioning look, wondering if this choice was ok with him.

Reading her face, he replied "Where ever you want babe." He led her over to the black 2010 Lamborghini. She smiled when he opened the door for her. She'd sure missed his fancy cars. He quickly walked around the front of the car and climbed in himself.

"What are you all staring at?" Maura asked from the door way of the bull pen. It was 12:30 the time her and Jane usually got lunch.

The men jumped back from the window, looking from one another deciding who would break the news to Maura that she wouldn't be going to lunch with Jane.

Frost stepped up, "Hey Doc," he said softly approaching her "we were just looking at Jane's husbands car."

"That's not just a car, that's a _Lamborghini" _one of the rookie cops chimed in. Frost sighed, that was _not_ going to make this easier for Maura.

"Jane's what?" she asked.

"Husband," Korsak chimed in "she just left with him to go to lunch."

"I see." Maura said, feeling overwhelmingly out of place now. "Well then, I'll just go back down stairs." She finished, beginning to turn around.

Frost glanced at Korsak, "Hey Doc, wait." He said jogging a few steps to catch her before she could sneak off "why don't you go to lunch with Korsak and I?" he suggested.

Maura smiled a little, "That would be lovely detective." She replied

"Good. Good." Frost said turning and grabbing his coat, Korsak and Frost followed Maura out of the bull pen and down the hall.

While the situation was resolved for now, Maura was sure to make a mental note to address Jane about this later. She just could not understand why her friend wasn't there to go to lunch with her. And since when was she married? Maura shook her head; _it must be a misunderstanding _she decided. Jane couldn't be married. Could she? No, Maura was her best friend and she would definitely know if her best friend was married. Right?

**Sorry these chapters are so short guys, I'm just so busy. If you're okay with short chapters then I should be able to update every day. **

**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of Ringtones Can Be Trouble**

They entered the café, and Riley guided Jane to a table by the window, with his hand on the small of her back. She wasn't sure why but it still sent a tingle down her spine when he touched her there. Being the perfect gentleman he pulled out her chair for her to sit in. Sitting opposite of her he casually placed his hand on top of hers while they looked through the menu.

"Hi, my names Mindy and I'll be your server today." The brunette teenager said pulling a pencil from behind her ear. "Can I get you something to drink?"

Riley glanced up, "water for me please?" he asked politely "And an Arnold Palmer for her." Jane smiled, she loved that he could read her mind.

"Alright, I'll have that right out for you." Mindy said before swiftly turning away to grab the afore mentioned drinks.

They continued to glance over the menu until the silence was too much for Jane. She squeezed his hand to get him to look at her, when he did he saw the look on her face and read it like a book. Letting go of her hand he pulled out what looked to be a normal match book from his pocket. Just then the waiter returned with their drinks.

"You ready to order?" she questioned, pencil and pad ready.

"Sure, I'll just take a turkey club." Riley said, Jane nodded "I'll take the same – except no tomato. Thank you"

"Not a problem guys. What kind of chips would you like with that?" she asked

"Plane will do just fine." Riley said turning his attention back to Jane, who nodded in agreement.

"Ok well I'll go put your order in now."

"Thank you" they both mumbled

Riley then focused his attention back on the match book. Opening it he separated the two rows of untouched matches; gently he pulled up what looked to be a metal pin. He held up a finger, signaling Jane to wait a moment before she began the questions he knew she so desperately needed answers to. A few seconds later he nodded her to go ahead and begin.

She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding "So, what are you really doing here David?" she asked.

Running his fingers through his hair he let his right hand pass over his tired eyes and down to the barley there stubble on his chin. He sighed and took a deep breath to answer her.

"In short, Jane – he's back. We really thought we could pull this off and catch him this time. It's not like we don't _know_ it's him committing these murders. He's just always one step ahead of us." Riley looked into her eyes and saw sadness there.

"How many this time?" she asked just barely whispering.

"Two, both under the age of ten." He said, grabbing hold of her hand again when she dropped her head in defeat. He knew this was hard for her. Deaths of children were hard for everyone, but Jane cared more than she let on, which is why she had been selected a few years ago to go undercover as David's wife.

"So that's why you're back. You're going to bait him with our family again. The child he could never get before." Jane said finally meeting his eyes. David frowned, he knew it sounded bad and he hated using children as bait. Reluctantly he shook his head. Jane's eyes began to fill with tears but she quickly pushed them back, willing them to stay in place. _Think of the greater good here Jane. Doing this could save more lives, and even if it saves just one… isn't it worth it? _ She nodded her head yes to her own question, but David knew. He recognized the internal struggle; it was the same one he had been faced with when asked by his boss if he would do this again. He'd come to much the same conclusion that Jane had, if it saved even one child's life it was worth it.

He pulled a picture out of his pocket and slid it across the table. Jane traced the young boys features with her finger. He looked just like her. There was no holding back the tears this time. She hadn't seen Ben in over two years and now she was only going to see him because of this. She had meant to visit, really she had, but she was just so busy. They'd exchanged phone calls often though, and every now and again hand written letters would show up at their houses. But never once in the last two years had she seen his face. He'd gotten so big.

"9 in October, right?" Jane asked whipping her tears away.

David nodded, "He's growing up fast, honey." He said still firmly grasping her hand, letting her know he was there to support her.

Their food arrived and they ate in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, they both just needed a moment to reflect on the events of the last few years and on the months that were ahead, sure to be trying.

When David dropped her off back at headquarters he walked her up to the bull pen. Just before she went in he pulled her into a hug and planted a light kiss on her lips.

"Dinner? Tonight?" he whispered as not to disturb anyone on the office.

"That sounds lovely, you're more than welcome to stay at my place while you're here." Jane replied. David nodded "I'd like that very much actually. Ben is staying with his aunt right now but will arrive in a few days."

"Good, I cant wait to see him." Jane replied. Neither noticed they still had their arms wrapped around eachother.

"Will you love birds break it up already?" Frost asked stepping off the elevator with Korsak. Maura was still on the elevator, waiting for it to go back down. They'd just returned from lunch as well. The doors to the elevator closed before Jane could even move to stop them. They had briefly locked eyes before Maura jerked hers away from Jane. The look in Maura's eyes had hurt her. Jane knew Maura was unaware of her husband, and having her catch them in each other's arms was not the way Jane had planned on telling her best friend. She sighed looking back at David.

"I should go." She whispered. He nodded in agreement and bent down to kiss her again, soft and sweet. As he backed away he held onto her hands as long as possible, their fingers dragging against each other. As soon as contact was broken Jane turned and walked into the bull pen. She sat down at her desk, ran her fingers through her hair, and thought about just how she was going to make this up to Maura.

**Alright, hope you liked chapter 3**

**Still trying to update every day (:**

**Review and let me know what you think, please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been extremely busy. This chapter is longer to make up for it (:**

**Chapter 4**

_Dinner at my place? _Jane shot Maura a text. Maura's phone buzzed across the autopsy table. She picked it up and glanced at the caller ID. _What does she want?_ Maura asked slowly putting the phone back down. Sighing she picked it up again, she should at least give her friend a best chance to explain things. _Explain this husband of hers._ Clicking the message icon Maura read the text, _sure, 7? _She sent back.

Jane's phone played the death march. _Finally_, she let out a breath she'd been holding since she sent Maura the text. Reading the text back from Maura she smiled, so she hadn't completely screwed up. _Sounds good_ she replied and set her phone down to get back to work. If she wanted to get out of there on time to get home and clean up a bit, she was going to actually have to be productive for once.

Five o'clock came quicker than expected and soon she was headed out the door to run home and clean up. Not that her house was dirty, just not _as clean_ as it could be. Pulling up to her apartment she jumped out of the car and locked it. She jogged up the steps and unlocked her door with practiced ease. Walking in she almost kicked off her shoes, but then she remembered shed rushed home to _clean _not to make a bigger mess. She walked into her bed room to kick off her shoes and tossed her jacket onto the bed. She also decided she'd just go ahead and change into jeans and a tee shirt then.

Walking out of her bed room she started gathering the dirty dishes strewn across the living room. She rinsed them quickly and placed them in the dish washer. She straightened up the couch and blankets that had been casually tossed there. Satisfied with the condition of her living room she turned to her kitchen. Plenty of dirty dishes greeted her, mostly pots and pans from the occasional cooking she did – which was always out of a box. She decided to hand wash those since her dishwasher was already half full. Besides, she did invite Maura over for dinner – she should try to cook, even if it is hamburger helper.

After the dishes were done she checked the time _6:45 Maura will be here any moment_. She thought to herself. She took out a wine glass and a beer for herself; she pulled out a bottle of wine from the wine rack in the corner as well. She just had time to glance around her apartment one more time before there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in, Maura!" she shouted from the kitchen, opening her beer.

"Sorry to disappoint, love." David said opening the door. _David, _she'd completely forgotten about her offer to let him stay there.

"Oh, David I'm so sorry I forgot you were coming!" she quickly said rushing towards him and grabbing for his bag, "You can stay in my room." she said, frowning as he swatted her hand away.

"I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own bag." He said giving her a pointed look, then smiling at her he finished "besides, beautiful ladies don't carry things for me, I carry their things. Bed room still back and to the left?" he asked walking that way. She nodded, smiling like a food. She still couldn't believe he got to her like this; all he did was call her beautiful – compliment her appearance. She'd had that before, so why was it so different with him? Why did it mean so much more? She heard his bag fall onto the floor next to her bed, and his jacket being tossed across the bed. He walked out barefoot and in jeans and a tee shirt – much like her. She smiled at their similarity, and handed him a beer. Taking it in he thanked her and leaned against the island. Popping off the top he took a long swig, and she couldn't help but watch him. Besides the fact that he was extremely handsome, she'd missed the time they had spent together. She was more than happy he was back in her life. She must have been watching too long because he caught her staring. Looking down at her from his 6'4' frame he smiled.

"See something you like?" he winked placing his free hand on her hip. She rolled her eyes "you wish!" she replied taking a drink of her beer, in an effort to avoid blushing, however she made no attempt to move. His thumb sneaked over the waist band of her jeans and onto the bare skin in the gap between where the tee shirt and jeans obviously did not meet. Glancing sideways at him she was about to speak when the front door opened. Quickly Jane jumped and whipped her head around to see Maura standing in the door. Obviously, she'd stopped mid stride – surprised by the scene before her.

"Maura hey!" Jane called happily, and a little too chipper, desperately covering her embarrassment.

"Jane..." Maura said slowly, looking from her best friend to the man standing behind her, her _husband_.

"Maura, this is da- Riley, Riley Taylor. Riley, this is Maura Isles." She gestured between the two, respectively.

David quickly set down his beer and crossed the room extending his hand, smiling. "The Maura Isles? As in doctor?" he asked

Maura tilted her head to the side slightly, "Yes… uh?" she began in confusion shaking his hand.

"Dr. Riley Taylor, I studied a few of your med school case studies a year ago when I had a sick patient. Your studies were in those of adults, but I figured that a 19 year old male and a 17 year old male were close enough in growth to count your study as a worthy piece of text to analyze." She still looked slightly confused. "I'm a pediatric specialist." He clarified for her.

"Ah, I see." She nodded, slightly raising an eye brow. Jane had married a _doctor _without telling her? "Glad I could have helped." She replied moving to the kitchen.

"Oh absolutely, your take on the case was brilliant, _you_ are brilliant." He replied, following her to the kitchen but opting for the spot he once occupied next to Jane.

"Well thank you." Maura blushed slightly. She wished she could dislike this man, she hated that he was married to her best friend and that she knew nothing about him. But so far, she just couldn't find anything about him to hate.

"Hey babe, I'm going to go lay down for a bit, alright? I'll let you two have some privacy, let me know when you'd like me to start making dinner?" Jane nodded surprised, that he caught onto the fact that Maura was over here for personal reasons and not just the occasional visit.

"Sure honey." She replied, and he bent down to kiss her quickly. Pulling away he grabbed his beer "it was nice to meet you Maura." He said before walking down the hall to Jane's bedroom.

"You too, Riley." Maura called after him. After he had shut the bedroom door she turned her attention to Jane. Before she could even say anything Jane started apologizing. "Maura, I am so sorry you had to find out like this." Jane said opening the bottle of wine for her friend. "I meant to tell you, really I did and I just, I don't know I didn't know how." She said pouring a glass.

"Why was it so difficult Jane?" Maura asked taking the glass she was offered. "How long have you been married?"

Jane walked over to the couch and Maura followed her, sitting down slowly Jane was able to buy some time. _I need to tell her the truth. No, you know better than that – when you're under you're under. You don't tell anyone._ Jane sighed to herself; preparing to give Maura the cover story the FBI had provided her and David with, 6 years ago.

"Almost 6 years." She said looking at her hands.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Maura asked

Jane shook her head no, "That's why I never got into any serious relationships. Riley is always off working so it's hard and no one really understands our situation."

"I would have understood, Jane." Maura said, Jane felt the emotion in her voice and knew she was hurting her friend.

"I'm sorry Maura, really I am." Was all she could say. When her eyes meet Maura's both friends could see the understanding in each other's eyes. Maura gathered Jane into a hug, "its ok." She said softly.

From inside Jane's bedroom David listened to the exchange, he knew Maura was Jane's best friend, and he knew how hard it was for her to lie to Maura. But he was proud of her all the same. They knew she could handle this job 5 years ago when the FBI had recruited her to go undercover as his wife, but they never thought it would have lasted this long. Everyone hoped that they'd catch the 'friendly clown', as he'd named himself before any more kids had been kidnapped and killed. Well they'd baited the clown alright; he killed 4 kids before taking off after Ben "their" son. He was never able to get Ben though, and soon went into hiding when he got too close to being caught by the FBI. But he was back now, and in full action – so they were going to try one last time to bait him with Ben. That's why David was here, back in Boston. To retake his place as _Riley Taylor 35, practicing pediatric specialist, who was happily married with a son._ However, only time would tell how well their plan was going to work this time.

**Hope you guys are enjoying this so far.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated (:**


End file.
